


For Want of A Hairpin

by SilverKitsune



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Being Orion Is Suffering, Erin is having too much fun, Hoshimeguri AU, M/M, Not tagging this as GakuRiku because everyone is so different in Hoshimeguri, Oops my hand slipped again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: Life with his new attendant, as King Orion is quickly discovering, is never short on annoyances. But, as he quickly learns, ex-assassins are also really good at making sure one doesn't get assassinated.





	For Want of A Hairpin

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by Erin being a hilarious little shit during pretty much all of Hoshimeguri's story and my own love for kanzashi and other ornamental hair pins.

The first time Erin wore them, Orion couldn't keep his eyes off of him – his long bright red hair had been artfully twisted and looped into an elaborate updo, an assortment of hair pins holding it in place. The dresser had taken care to fit the slender ex-assassin into the late Queen's robes, using artful ties and folds to hide the places where excess cloth had to be tucked in. Erin's face had been carefully made up for the event, make up dusted on his face to accentuate and contour his face, giving him a more feminine look.

All in all, Orion had to admit, Erin was a vision of beauty . . . if it weren't for the mischievous grin that graced his face.

“Well my lord?” he chirped, brightly grinning as he spotted Orion at the door, “What do you think?”

He twirled, and the robes flared out, letting Orion see the ornate patterns and designs embroidered into the cloth. While he could understand his attendant's desire to attend the state dinner celebrating the trade agreements made with a newly reopened Sirena, he didn't quite understand why it had to involve said attendant . . . in his late mother's formal wear.

“Erin, what are you doing?” Orion asked, attempting to mask his irritation.

“Getting dressed for the dinner!” Erin replied, grin never once faltering on his face.

“I get that but why,” Orion waved his hand, at a loss of words for Erin's current appearance, “this?”

“Well,” Erin began, counting off his fingers as he went, “rumor has it there's still a few nobles who aren't happy with you as king, there's at least another two or three assassination plots in play, no one really knows my face anyway, and this is fun!”

“The guards-,” Orion began.

“Sure, and these are just harmless hairpins,” Erin countered as he gestured at the hair ornaments, merrily laughing. Orion would have been irritated at being interrupted, but the sound had completely derailed his thoughts.

“Besides,” he continued, “it's entirely too late to change into something else, so I guess I'll just have to come with you as it is!”

Despite having known Erin for a few months, Orion was positive there was not a single hint of disappointment in his voice.

* * *

As luck would have it, Erin had been entirely right, and the highlight of the evening was _not_ verbally sparring with King Sardinia, but discovering just how many places Erin could hide a kunai on his body without any of them ever making a sound and just how proficient he was with a stiletto dagger.

Oh, and what a magnificent dancer he was, despite having never stepped foot in court before becoming Orion's attendant. So much so, that there had been whispers of just who the mysterious “lady” was who accompanied King Orion, and whether there would be mentions of a royal wedding in the works shortly thereafter.

Erin had, predictably, laughed until his sides ached the following morning.

* * *

Several years later, long after the mess that had been the Star Gem shard thefts had been sorted out, Orion handed Erin a wooden box tied with a bright red ribbon.

“Happy anniversary.”

“What did-” Erin interrupted himself as he caught sight of what was inside.

There, nestled in plush black velvet, was a set of hair pins, each richly topped with gems that sparkled in the morning sun.

Out of the corner of his eye, Orion caught sight of the look on Erin's face – joy, yes, but also a sense of . . . sadness?

“They're more than just harmless hairpins,” Orion quietly said.

Erin set the box down, and examined one carefully. Tugging on the gem encrusted end, it unsheathed into a thin stiletto dagger, made of the finest steel produced from Lama's forges. It had taken him _months_ to commission the full set from the blacksmith and jeweler, but seeing the look on Erin's face had made it entirely worthwhile.  


“My lord?”

“For next time.”

Erin's face brightened immediately. “Thank you, my lord!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream at me/see more i7 content, give me a nudge on Twitter! I go by [@soymilkheaven](https://twitter.com/soymilkheaven) over there!


End file.
